Marimar Perez
Name: Marimar Perez Gender: Female. Age: 17 Grade: Junior (11th) School: Franklyn. Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Class Hobbies and Interests: Marimar is one of the members of the Student Body and usually helps decorate for school events and school dances. She also participates on the Homecoming Court yearly. Her greatest passion however is the Butterfly Club which examines and observes butterfly, plants, and other various typers of biological life. Appearance: Marimar is a young fresh girl who just loves to be herself. She is very sweet girl who optimistically loves life, Marimar is very caring and compassionate; She loves her family to death. She has long flowing brown curly hair. She usually wears short dresses or short skirts but not becuase she's slutty. She just likes the style. Marimar has a skinny torso, most people are envious of her hourglass figure. Marimars mother had very fast metabolisim which had been passed onto her geneticaly. All of her limbs as well as face have a light sugar brown tan skin. You could just eat her right up! Because of her nice features she is usually on the Homecoming Court, etc. Sometimes she went as far to be voted as Homecoming Queen. She is Franklyns Homecoming Queen this year. Biography: Marimar had grown up with her grandparents on a beach on the Seaside in the city of Denton. The cottage she grew up is not too far from the pier. Marimar's grandfather and grandmother took great care of her; The young girl grew up to be a very independent, sweetheart who could take care of herself and who had her own ambitions. Marimars mother died not to long after Marimar was born, her father had abandonded his wife for a greater oppertunity in buisness not knowing he had a child. Her grandparents (on her mothers side) were very poor and could only afford their little sea side cottage on the beach. Her grandfather was a fisherman and her grandmother was a seamstress. Marimar didn't really wear elabroate clothes, nothing but flowery dresses. her hair was never tidy but feel over her shoulders in a natural Eve kind of way. Her skin was toned with the sea and her amber eyes shined at the site of water. Marimar was in love with the sea. Her mother named her Marimar which meant 'Maria of the Sea'. She herself loved the sea and wanted her daughter to know how beautiful and wonderful the ocean can be. Every day she would go out on to the beach and fish in order to help put food on the table. Or sometimes she would play and make shell necklaces with her dog Pulgoso by her side. Pulgoso has always been by her side, a stray dog that had wandered into the cottage from the city. Marimar who loves animals took it in and made him hers. Sometimes she would sit down and watch the sunset as the waves washed over her feet. Sometimes she would sneak off at night and steal food from local food marts nearby in order to feed her grandparents. She was known around the area as 'The Sea Princess', 'The Little Mermaid', 'Sirena', etc. Not long after Marimar turned 13 her grandfather got a very high paying job in the fish industry. He was given the position as manager at a local fishing company which was based in Denton. Marimars grandfather took the oppertunity and moved his family to Carrington Pointe. The company provided enough money for them to buy the house and start working immediatley. Marimar's family still isn't rich but now they are middle class. Marimar was given nice but still simple clothes, and she now went to school at Denton. She used to be homeschooled by one of the local tutors out of pity, she continued her studies here at a school in Denton. Marimar was devastated by it, she loved living on the beach infront of the sea, however Carrington Pointe was on a nice hill over looked the nearby beach which helped. Marimar would often go to the beach and the Seaside in Denton. She coped and did what she usually did at her old beach. In school she became more active, and made lots of friends. And slowly during time marimar adjusted herself to her new life in Denton. Now Marimar is 17 and a Junior at Franklyn High School. She has many girly friends and is popular among students. The first chance people got they voted her onto Homecoming Court, people also voted her for Homecoming Queen. However she did not win until this year. She not only participated in Homecoming but in all student dances. She was on the Student Body and helped decorate events and school dances. Another thing was that she became deeply intrested in Biology. She always was fascinated by the fact of life and so decided to make that her superior subject at school. her favorite specimens to study was the butterfly. Marimar used to play with the sea animlas that lived on the beach, as well as livestock and insects like butterflys that fluttered around her cottage. She adored butterflys and so joined the schools Butterfly Club. Marimar has a great life, however she hasn't found any love intrests. Marimar isn't really looking to like someone even though tons of people have asked her out. She wants someone who is sincere, understanding, and not a jackass like most people who ask to go out with her. She longs for that but dosn't let that distract her, she still has big dreams for her future. She wants to marry, have children, be succesful! Marimar looks on the journey ahead of her as something to be excited about her. Advantages: Marimar is very sweet, maybe too sweet and kind for her not to even pose a threat. She's has a very innocent and naive apperance at first glance. Marimar even though sweet knwos how to take care of herself and won't let herself be bullied by others. She's ambitious and will put up a fight if she has to. Disadvantages: Marimar is petite, even if she intentionally got into confrontation with someone(particularly a boy), if the person has enough body mass he can easily subdue/bound/dispel her. Number: Female Student No. 13 --- Designated Weapon: Machete Conclusions: Blagh! This one's so sugary-sweet she makes my teeth hurt. G13 strikes me as one of those "Let's all unite and take down the bad guys!" type of people. I hope she does that... and then I hope one of the game motivators comes along and puts a slug right in between her beady little eyes, elsewise I might blow her collar myself. The above biography is as written by Strawberry Prince. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Lance Adams, Ernest Decarteret '''Killed by: 'Carmen Somerset '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Very early during season two, Marimar seems to completely lose her mind. She starts refering to Mr. Danya as King Danya and seems to believe that she is the character Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Threads The various threads that contained Marimar. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game *The Butterfly Club *Marimar's House *Still At Marimar's House *For Whom The (Lunch) Bell Tolls Version II: *Part of Your World *Fighting for Something You Already Lost *I'm Alive *Poor Unfortunate Souls Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marimar Perez. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students